lotusconferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Fabled Monsters
Many evil monsters have sprouted up and taken hold of the world in the time since the Wars Prior. Some of the most notable of these aberrations and fiends include the many Manifestations of the Witch Nicera's Sin. Her will imposes itself on the world passively, sprouting many nasty things. This is a compiled list of the information the mortal world has gained on her Sins. The White Whale, Manifestation of Gluttony Gigantic Manifestation, Chaotic Evil, CR 18 The White Whale is the Witch's manifestation of Gluttony in this world, and accounts of its existence and abilities are limited to anecdotal accounts from merchants and pirates that encounter it. The known abilities of the White Whale are as follows: * Mists of Mental Contamination: ''Those caught within the Mist have their vision reduce to 15 ft. in front of them.'' Additionally, all enemies caught within the Mist at the start of their turn must make a DC 16 Wisdom save. On fail, they become disoriented, and face disadvantage on all attacks. This check must be made at the start of every turn that begins within the Mist. This effect dissipates after 1 full round. * Mists of Elimination: ''The Whale creates a powerful blast of Mist that exits the glands on the sides of its body. Enemies hit by this attack must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom save or be banished. If an enemy is banished, all memories of that person are erased until banishment comes to an end. On a success, the target(s) take 6d10 force damage and are knocked backwards 15 ft. and prone.'' It is assumed the Whale has other abilities, but they are unknown. Many have reported hearing a shrill scream, and watching some allies fall to their knees before losing their memories. It is cautioned that without the proper armies and support that the White Whale not be attacked. The Subjugation of the White Whale is long time dream of the Xosan and Harvenmaan people, and should it be removed from this world, trade in the northern regions of Xosa may be returned to normal. Some even speculate that the necessity for war between Xosa and Borum would lessen, as there wouldn't be threat of food and resource scarcity. Orochi Uwabami, Manifestation of Envy Orochi Uwabami is the Witch's manifestation of Envy in this world, and accounts of its existence are limited to a single publicized piece of scripture that surfaced around 300 years ago. The fabled monster is claimed to have endless lives, abilities unpredictable, and heads innumerable. The scripture went into vague and possibly hyperbolic details of Orochi's abilities, and they are as follows: * 8 Headed Beast, 8 Tailed Monster: ''Orochi is fabled to be capable of emitting a unique element depending on the head, and can mix the elements to create special effects. '' ** Additionally, Orochi is fabled to have infinite lives. When a head is cut off, it grows back immediately, leaving an unending battle ahead of those who face it. * Spell Master of the Marshes: ''Orochi was once a person, a master of the mystic arts, capable of casting many spells. The codex lists many spells he is capable of spitting from his many maws, and goes into detail the sounds and the words he makes to cast them. '' With such vague information, not many people even believe Orochi exists in the same capacity as written, passing it off as simple fiction. Though it is acknowledged that the Witch and her Sins exist, many believe that any importance was wiped out with the Cult of the Witch 200 years ago. The Ancient Sirens, Manifestations of Lust The Ancient Sirens are the Witch's manifestation of Lust in this world. They are the ancestors, the progenitors of the more common and lesser Sirens. The Ancient Sirens have not always existed, and are not found or referenced in any scripture dating back earlier than 500 years. However, since that time, their names and reference to them is found in almost all sea charts, and trade route guides. The Ancient Sirens have made a point of making the seas near The Marshed Lands impossible to enter, and impossible to leave once you do. The Forgotten Champions, Manifestations of Wrath The Forgotten Champions are the Witch's manifestation of Wrath in this world. They were originally the Champions of the Gods from the Lost Country, now known as the Marshed Lands. During the wars 500 years ago, the Lost Country was wiped from existence, turned into a wasteland by the Gods who warred there. The Champions fell in battle, but Nicera's Wrath rose them from the dead, enlisting them to her ranks, and having them patrol the Marshed Lands defending from invaders. Not known to have ever left the Marshed Lands, most accounts of the Forgotten Champions are fictional or hyperbolic in nature, though one depiction of them seems to be rooted in the most truth. Sourced from the same scripture detailing Orochi, the Forgotten Champions are mentioned as the Witch's watchdogs, roving liches bound to her service defending her borders.